


A Few Words...

by notjustmom



Series: February 2019 [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A 221B on 2.21.





	A Few Words...

There were times even now, now that they had all but retired from the cases that had made their reputation, and Moriarty’s reign of terror had been over for years, that Watson would still wake in a nightmare, and roll over to lay his fingers upon his partner’s pulse point to make sure he was actually just asleep and not -

Holmes’ eyes fluttered open, and there were words he could say, but he knew Watson didn’t need them, he just needed to be certain of him. He didn’t blame him, and in fact, it reassured him that his friend and partner in all things would miss him if he weren’t there.

“You daft man,” Watson rumbled gently at him, as if he could read the other’s mind. By this time, Holmes would have been surprised if he could not, they had long ago discovered and catalogued the tells of the other. The haunted look in Watson’s eyes was softened by the early morning light, and Holmes reached out to run his fingers lightly over the fading scar, and once again, he wondered what his life would have been if not for the bullet that nearly took the life of the man who still, after all these years trembled at his touch.

“I’m here,” he whispered, as they shared their next breath.


End file.
